


Had to do one thing

by Shera_can_top_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is lowkey dying, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Keith is really worried, Kinda, Lance and Allura are best friends bc thats what they deserve, Lance is just worried, M/M, Mild Making Out, Mouth-to-Mouth, huehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shera_can_top_me/pseuds/Shera_can_top_me
Summary: Set in the episode the grudge, Lance and Allura trek out to find Pidge and Hunk. Then Lance goes out to find Keith and has a bisexual crisis, this doesn't follow canon at all.in other words I wanted to right about Keith and Lance kissing in their under armor.





	Had to do one thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other then, I found a fan art of Keith and Lance kissing in their skin suits during this episode and I was like 'hey, I wanna write that' so I did... at three in the morning. Also just for a fair warning, the first part is edited but not the second part so it might be slightly rushed and not make any sense, sorry.

A couple years ago, Lance would be giving himself a big high five right now. Hell, he would probably be trying to switch places with himself right now.

 

Maybe it was just the bad air doing more than just taking his breath away, but in all honesty he would gladly trade places with his past self. At least then he would be able to actually breath. Despite it being the nasty recycled air from the castle ship, he would take anything right now.

 

His chest agreed tenfold as it constricted more. He felt as if he was gone just kill over but, he had bigger fish to fry then that right now. Namely, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk still nowhere to be seen. Though he had an idea of where the later two were. Plus, Allura, who was much worse off than him. She was leaning against his side, her breathing getting worse by the second.

 

He slowed his pace a little bit and adjusted his grip on her hip. He barely managed to shift her up, but it was enough for her steady herself and continue on walking. Her breathing was still heavy though and she was pressing basically all her weight into his side now which was more than worrying. When they had first started walking to where they believed the others were, they were both pretty well off, but Allura was affected by the atmosphere almost immediately and they have been having to make regular stops along the way.

 

It seems that another one of those breaks was coming up. He scanned the area and gripped his friend tight. Finally, he found a rock not to far away and lucky it seemed they were close enough to where Pidge, Hunk, and hopefully Keith was that they would not need to make another stop before they got there. Now, he just had to hope that they were actually there as he wobbled over to the rock to give the princess a quick breather.

 

He set her down against the large rock as gently as possible before kneeling down in front of her with a grunt. He really hopes they get off this planet soon. His worry drive can only take him so far before he just outright faints on Allura here. Hopefully, Pidge and Hunk are already working on an idea on how to get the lions back.

 

Looking at his friends hazy eyes he asked, “You ok, Allura? I can carry you the rest of the way if you need? We’re real close.”

 

It seemed like Allura wanted reject the offer. She put on her what he has come to recognize as her, I-feel-like-shit-but-lemme-do-this-anyway face and tried to push herself up a bit. But, she feel back immediately and Lance had to jump to catch the back of her head so that she did not slam into the rock behind her. He breathed a small sigh of relief, immediately regretting it when he breathed back in, as she sent him a weak smile and thumbs up.

 

Allura attempted to clear her throat, the most noise that came out was an uncomfortable croak. She grimaced before shaking her head and just opting to cough, once she was finished she looked up to Lance and said in between heaving breaths, “No, no… Pidge and Hunk should be… not too far away,” she paused to take shallow but sustainable enough breaths, “Once we get there… they can handle me and you and… whoever else can figure out a plan.”

 

Lance frowned but nodded. Allura was right, their best plan was to speed this process up as much as possible and that would mean that the strongest need to plan while the weakest rested. Which was not as easy as it may seem, especially if Keith or Pidge are out. Because while Hunk and Lance can kind of plan something it would not be anything substantial enough to get them anywhere.

 

Leaning back, on his palms he deems that they can take about another minute or so before they should keep going. So, to pass time since silence is deadlier than any toxic gas, Lance offhandedly says, “I hope Keith is not out… as much he’s a hothead I think we are gonna need our team leader today.”

 

Allura was silent for a couple seconds, probably catching enough breath to talk normally. Than with the most annoying tone that just breathed a tease she said, “ _ Team leader _ , huh? Already giving him nicknames… I feel like I… should be jealous.”

 

Lance smiled, a part of him wanted to be upset about the comment but honestly he had been handling this just friends things really well, lately. He only ever got upset when him and Allura fought and she would say something insensitive but she always apologised afterwards so it was cool. Now, he just had to deal with her relentless teasing and the apparent “obvious” crush he has on Keith.

 

He did not think it was that obvious. Aside, from when Keith came back that first time and when they watched the sunset together he’s been pretty good at hiding his feelings. He totally had not tried to kiss Keith or anything and played it off as the catching his eye causing him to move and then darted off to his date with Allura. Where he professed a premature love for the princess and then got promptly (and politely) rejected.

 

He never told Allura either, which he is glad for now. He would never hear the end of it. Hunk is already eating his ear off a bit enough as is.

 

Lance shook off the silly memory with a flush to his cheeks, hopefully Allura just assumed it was from the bad air. But, when he leaned up and looked at her, he found her smirking at him and dropped his head back with an annoyed groan before snarking back, “You have no room to take, Allura. May I remind you that our rooms are right next to each other? You and Shiro… sure have been getting… hmmm  _ comfy _ ”

 

Before Lance could take pride in the joke, he got a swift kick in the leg and wheezed.

 

He leaned forward and  grabbed his leg with a low hiss before whining out, “Allura!”

 

The other just huffed and pushed herself up saying easily, “You deserved it, you quiznacking pervert.”

 

Lance frowned up at her, after so many years with the alteans he had a good idea of what that word meant. It made him jump up with a finger high in the area and his mouth open and ready to say something. But, then Allura wheezed and fell forward. All the jokes left LAnce and he jumped forward to grab her before she hit the ground.

 

She grabbed onto her arms and used them to push herself up and swing an arm around his shoulders for support. She sighed out a small sorry and he grabbed her waist, adjusting to how they walked earlier before turning to where they need to go. He grimaced and grabbed the hand of her’s that was around his shoulders at the wrist. With a sigh he straightened his back and said, “Ok, we should probably keep going, you still good to walk? Carrying offer is still on the table?”

 

Even though, Lance is pretty sure that if he even tried to lift a bunny he would faint. But, it’s the thought that counts.

 

Allura nodded and he looked at her in concern for a second before deciding that it was just better to get to Hunk and Pidge faster then push this. Pidge should probably know what t do to slow down the effects anyway or she can at least tell him their situation and he much longer they have on this deadly planet until they all lose power enough to work.

 

The last bit of the walk was strained but not hard and luckily, they were fruitful when they finally got there. Pidge and Hunk sat huddled together against a tree, both breathing heavily and looking in bad shape. But they were awake and they were seeing them and practically racing over to them to the best of their abilities.

 

Pidge crashed into Allura with a tight squeeze and Hunk grabbed Lance picked him up completely off the ground. For a second or so, it was just Lance suffering the glorious torture that was Hunk’s hugs but then he picked up Pidge and Allura to. Then, they were all squeezed into a tight group hug and as much as Lance loved being hugged by his favorite friend, he loved his limited amount of air slightly better.

 

So, as Hunk ranted about how he was so glad they were both alive and safe, he tried tapping his shoulder. Hunk of course did not notice, so he ended up full on hitting the others shoulder while wheezing out, “uncle” over and over. Hunk eventually got the idea and dropped them all while flushing with an apology, they all sucked in a huge breath before breaking into fits of coughs form the toxic air.

 

Pidge and Allura manage to get away from the worrying friend, Pidge helping Allura and coaxing her into sitting down on the tree they had been resting against. But, Lance was not so lucky. 

 

Hunk snatched him by the shoulders and asked with worry swimming in his warm eyes, “Are you alright? Where’d you guys come from?”

 

Lance shrugged slightly and gestured behind him saying, “Just down the way a litte, we figured you guys were not to far away and just wandered in the general area that we thought you would be in, guess we got lucky. And I’m fine, Allura’s the one we need to worry about.”

 

Hunk turned and looked back to Allura along with Lance. She was leaning against the tree weakly and talking to Pidge about something, she almost managed to quirk a smile. But, then she burst into a fit of coughs and freaked out just to get waved off by the princess. The sight was  not making Lance feel any better about their situation and only making him want to get out of here faster.

 

Hunk sighed and turned back to him saying, “Yeah, we need to get her outta here before she passes out… have you guys seen, Keith? Me and Pidge think he landed not to far away from here but we were not able to go find him because we wanted to make sure you guys could find us.”

 

Lance shook his head with a frown, with all the commotion he had not noticed that a certain mullet head was not here. But, now that he has he was even more worried. What if Keith had run off to the galra cruiser that knocked them down here? What if he got captured and taken away? What if he was somewhere out there slowly dying by himself because had no one to rely on and was pushing himself to hard?

 

These thoughts did not ease anything in Lance’s mind and before he knew it he as pushing past Hunk saying, “I’m gonna go find him.”

 

Hunk spun around and grabbed his elbow before he could get far saying, “What?! Lance! We have to stay together!”

 

Lance turned back to him and patted Hunk’s arm. His poor friend got too nervous for his own good. All Lance had to do was find Keith and then they could figure out a plan and get out of here before Hunk can even start puking out of nervousness. He told his friend as much before slipping from his grasp and walking away, calling out, “keep an eye on Allura, make sure she doesn’t die.”

 

He got a wheezed reply from Allura that made him laugh before he trekked into the woods.

 

...

 

Lance had been walking for probably a good twenty minutes before he came across anything. He had tripped over enough rocks for a his ankle to hurt and breathing was getting harder and harder with each step. He was certain he was going to end up in the same state as Allura before he ever found Keith.

 

But then, as if that gods decided today was just his lucky day. As he was pushing some branches of a strange tree out of the way to walk through, loud footsteps echoed through the woods.

 

Lance had thought at first it was a galra and had thought about hiding. He even found a good spot and everything but, the footsteps were suddenly right there. Branches were being pushed away and a head of black hair was revealing itself through the trees. His shoulders sagged as Keith shouldered his way through the woods, he never thought he would be more glad to see he’s harried friend, well that’s a lie but let Lance have this one.

 

Once Keith noticed him, his eyes widened and he tumbled towards him. Lance was surprised because this was Keith, right? As in distant, strong Keith who only ever hugs Shiro and that alone was on rare occasions. Yet, that disappeared with all the rest of his thoughts the second Keith’s arms encircled his waist and his face buried into his neck in a tight hold.

 

Lance was probably as red as a fire truck and he is pretty sure he started shaking during the hug, though it was over within seconds. He can not tell if he’s glad for that or not because on one hand he can think correctly again but on the other hand having Keith hugging him was  _ a lot _ better than he could have ever imagined.

 

When Keith leaned back up, he did not let go of Lance’s waist which made him have to swallow down a squeak. Keith’s grip was tight enough that just one tug forward could make them chest to chest and that thought was currently consuming Lance as the other said, “Oh my god, Lance! I’m so glad you’re ok! I ran into Zethrid and the others and she attacked me, I was worried she had gotten to you guys first. You weren’t attacked or anything? Where are the others? We need to get them back to Atlas immediately this air is terrible for our systems”

 

Lance hates how long it takes him to even process what Keith said let alone respond. When he does come to his senses, he attempts to step back to get Keith’s hands off of him and clear his already hazy mind. But, apparently his body is deciding that now is time to catch up to him, he ends up stumbling as his chest constricts and falls forward to cough into his face. He also lands face first into an even more worried Keith.

 

“Lance? _Come_ _on_ , you gotta talk to me. As soon as we get to the others we can get back to the Atlas and breath regular air.”

 

It takes him a couple minutes but he manages to lean up with a flushed cheeks. It’s a struggle to push down his flustered thoughts about how close they are now but he manages and starts talking before he loses the ability, “Allura and the others… they’re about twenty minutes away if we… walk slow. We should hurry… though, Allura is… in rough shape.”

Keith’s face relax’s a little when Lance manages to talk, which is strange but Lance chooses to ignore it. More important things, like Allura and the others. Who will owe him a week worths of chores after this for managing o find Keith and not faint from his random hugs.

 

Keith helps Lance stand up the rest of the way by grabbing his arm’s. They end up standing face to face, Keith being almost taller after his space glow up. Which is annoying but just manages to make Lance blush more in his bordering on delirious state. His hair is also much longer which is an unimportant factor, but very important to Lance who has literally dreamed of running his fingers through that hair.

 

Keith gains his attention back by nodding and saying like a true leader, “Ok. I’ll let Shiro know their location so he can get to them before us and then you and I can meet them there. I just need to do one thing before then…”

 

Lance raises an eyebrow at the strange ending of that but does not question it since Keith turns to the communicator on his wrist and calls Shiro. The other answers with a worried urgency, what he usually does when he thinks something has gone terribly wrong, but then the worry is leaking from his voice as Keith explains to him the situation and tells him of the others location. When he mentions Allura, Shiro momentarily freaks out before rushing off, barely managing to fit in for Keith to call him when he gets to the meeting spot before getting off. No doubt running off to save the princess.

 

It makes Lance smile weakly. Being rejected sucks but seeing Shiro and Allura being close enough to basically be dating makes his heart warm. Such a normal relationship when their lives are usually anything but normal.

 

Keith turns back to Lance once the monitor shuts off and he calmly says to close his eyes. Usually, Lance would protest maybe even tease that Keith might be trying something. But, right now as his throat aches, he doubts that he can even talk to even attempt to start up some banter.

 

So he just closes his eyes.

 

Next thing he knows, Keith presence is a lot closer and that grip on his arms is tightening. That makes Lance blink his eyes open and wheeze something like Keith's name in a question that gets cut off. A soft set of lips press into his own and his part is surprise just in time for normal air to be breathed into his lungs. Lance can feel a flush spreading from his ear down to his chest as Keith tongues around his lips and keeps Lance’s mouth open enough to breath in more air.

 

It’s not a kiss necessarily, it’s more of their lips just pressing together as Keith gives him enough air to breathe slightly normally again. But, it affects him the same and Lance genuinely melts.

 

Keith pulls away and swipes his wrist across his mouth, saying casually, “That should give you enough air to reach the Atlas without passing out,” he starts to turn away and Lance’s heart drops, “Now, come on they’re probably already waiting on us.”

 

Before Lance can even think he is pulling Keith back. The other gives him a wide eyed look and starts to ask him a questions. This time Lance is the one to cut him off. With an actual kiss. One where their lips slot together perfectly and make them both sigh slightly, despite Keith still being stiff as a rod. Lance keeps it chaste but just because Keith managed to add tongue, he had to as well. So he sticks his tongue through and barely traces it along Keith’s teeth, the other makes a breathy sound and finally sags completely and that will play over in Lance’s mind for the next three years. But, then he pulls back and smirks at Keith’s shocked face, “Yeah, sorry I just had to do one thing first, lets go.”

 

He turns and before Keith can try to comment on what just happened Lance stalks away with a burning face and squeaks out for him to keep up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you like Klance? do you like She ra? Do you like Catradora? if so you should go check out my art account @inlleaa on instagram where I post fan art of all those things regularly. Drop me a follow if you like it, also did you like this story? tell me about it in the comments! and most importantly have a wonderful day/morning/night and thank you for reading!


End file.
